Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electric power system for a ceiling fan includes a start capacitor 13, a positive and reverse switch 14, and a plurality of closed-end wire connectors 15 to make connection among a power source 11, a ceiling fan motor 12, the start capacitor 13, and the positive and reverse switch 14. In assembly, the start capacitor 13, the closed-end wire connectors 15 and associated wires connecting therebetween are mounted in a distribution receptacle (not shown) for enhancing the outer appearance of the ceiling fan. However, the distribution receptacle is bulky with a large number of elements and wires received therein. Besides, a disadvantage of such arrangement using the closed-end wire connectors 15 is that wire loosening, bending and breaking occur and hence result in malfunction.